Es lo que tiene enamorarse de James Potter
by HBPB-MMM
Summary: La vida de James Potter da un cambio radical, y eso hace que ponga fin a sus conquistas para conseguir a su querida Lily Evans. Sin embargo, una serie de preguntas empiezan a preocupar a la pelirroja. ¿Por qué le echa de menos? ¿Es que le importa? ¿Es que la dulce e inocente Lily Evans siente algo por el creído y arrogante James Potter?


- ¡Evans! ¡Vamos, pelirroja, dame una oportunidad!

- ¡Potter, te he dicho que no me llames pelirroja! ¡Déjame en paz!

Lily Evans caminaba a paso rápido por el pasillo mientras su compañero, James Potter, la perseguía desesperado.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces? Tampoco me dejas llamarte Lily - contestó él confuso.

- ¡No me llames de ninguna forma, entonces! - gritó Lily.

- Pero cuando salgamos juntos bien tendré que llamarte de alguna forma... - respondió James, haciendo una ligera sonrisilla traviesa.

- ¡Entonces no hace falta que te preocupes, porque eso no va a suceder!

- Vamos pelirroja, sabes que te encantaría... - susurró él con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

La enfurecida chica se acercó a él roja de rabia:

- Antes me clavo agujas, en los ojos... - susurró mirándole con odio.

Y sin más, Lily dejó a James una vez más con la palabra en la boca. Y es que estaban en quinto curso, y James Potter llevaba más de dos años intentando que ella accediera a una relación con él. Sin embargo, Lily Evans tenía muy claro que eso no sucedería. No quería ser otra más. No quería ser otra chica con la que James o Potter - cómo ella lo llamaba - se había divertido para que luego la dejara tirada. Si algo tenía la dulce Lily, es que era muy orgullosa. Y no iba a dejar que la pisoteara ese moreno, creído, arrogante y Yo-Soy-El-Mejor de Potter.

Era el séptimo y último año en Hogwarts de Lily Evans. A Lily le entristecía eso, pero sabía que aprovecharía al máximo el año para convertirse en una gran bruja, como todos los profesores - especialmente Slughorn - decían que sería.

Sin embargo, sabía que esa tarea se complicaría con James Potter por en medio. Ya le extrañaba que llevaran un día de curso y todavía no hubiera ido a acosarla.

Lo vio caminando con sus inseparable amigos Remus y Sirius, y Lily instintivamente se puso a la defensiva, pensando que él ya la bombardearía con sus arrogantes seducciones.

Pero James Potter apenas le dirigió una mirada cuando pasó. Eso le sorprendió a Lily, e incluso le molestó. ¿Por qué no había venido a acosarla, como llevaba haciendo cuatro años? Es cierto que últimamente no la molestaba mucho, y que se había centrado mucho desde... Bueno, desde la muerte de sus padres. No pude evitar recordar esos días...

- Mira, ahí va Black con otra chica cogida del brazo - rió Mary Macdonald - Cambia más de chicas que de ropa interior. Hay que ver, menudo cretino...

Lily rió y contempló a los Merodeadores que caminaban en dirección al lago. La pelirroja examinó a James Potter y negó con la cabeza.

- Y su amigo del alma tampoco se queda corto - murmuró con cierto punto de enfado en su voz - Potter es un arrogante, peor que Black.

- ¡Ay, Lily, pobrecito! - exclamó Mary - Eso no lo digas. Potter ha madurado respecto a un tiempo, digas lo que digas...

- ¿Cuando ha madurado? Ese nunca va a madurar - respondió Lily - Siempre camina con esos aires de egocéntrico y se cree mejor que todos.

- Oye, Lily. No te pases, está pasando por un mal momento y ha cambiado mucho - lo defendió la morena.

- ¿Mal momento? - repitió Lily confundida.

Mary Macdonald miró a su amiga sorprendida.

- ¿Es que no lo sabes? - Lily negó con la cabeza - Sus padres murieron, Lily. Matados por el mismo Innombrable.

A Lily Evans se le heló completamente la sangre. Sintió un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad al estar burlándose de James Potter. Porque, en el fondo, sólo lo había estado criticando por una razón: James ya no la seducía, ya no le rogaba salir con ella. Y eso, a Lily, le molestaba. Porque, muy en el fondo, lo echaba de menos.

Y así había seguido todo. James Potter, el creído y maravilloso James Potter, ya no le pedía citas a la dulce pelirroja, sino que se limitaba a ignorarla. Solamente le hablaba cuando tenía que hacerlo, y aunque para él era una tortura, no le sonreía cada dos segundos ni la perseguía por los pasillos, ni la molestaba durante las clases con papelitos para llamar su atención, ni siquiera le dedicaba sus increíbles jugadas de quidditch. Solamente la dejaba en paz, tal y como ella deseaba.

Lo que no sabía, es que poco a poco la pelirroja se fue dando cuenta de que aquello no era lo que ella quería. De que ella echaba de menos que él la adulara y le prestara atención, y que llevaba tantos años siendo tratada de aquella manera que ahora no sabía vivir sin ello. No sabía vivir sin _él_.

Empezó a pasar por los mismos pasillos que James cada día, con la esperanza de que un día volvería a hablarle. Pero no fue así. Hace unos meses, pensó que era por la tristeza del chico por la reciente pérdida de sus padres y su única familia - a parte de sus amigos - pero ahora ya no lo creía. Simplemente el incansable James Potter se había cansado, y se había rendido. Había aceptado la negativa de esa pelirroja que lo traía de cabeza.

- ¡Lily! Quiero decir... Evans - se corrigió James un día en el pasillo.

Lily se giró con rapidez esperanzada:

- Se te ha caído la pluma - dijo James sin mirarla a los ojos mientras le daba la pluma, y sin más se alejó. Pero antes de irse, lo vio rodear a Stacey Miller por detrás e irse con ella.

Hoy era Stacey, pero últimamente el moreno iba con muchas chicas de las cuales se cansaba con mucha rapidez. James se había visto obligado a salir con diversas chicas distintas para sacar a una única chica de su cabeza. Lily Evans. Pero Stacey no era como Lily Evans. Ni Linda, ni Olive, ni Cindy, ni Santana, ni ninguna. Por eso se despedía de ellas al poco tiempo, porque aunque sabía que no era así, intentaba encontrar a alguien como ella.

La pelirroja notaba un dolor en el estómago cada vez que veía a James Potter rodeado de alguna chica. Antes, ella habría pensado que era otra con la que se divertiría y no le habría tomado ninguna importancia. Pero ahora, siempre que alguna chica se acercaba a él, le hablaba o incluso sólo lo miraba, Lily se sentía posesiva y le daban ganas de estrangularla. Y no era algo lógico en ella, pero la realidad es que Lily Evans se estaba dando cuenta que estaba empezando a sentir algo por James Potter.

Pero... ¿y James? ¿Él todavía sentía algo por ella? ¿Realmente Potter había tenido alguna vez sentimientos por ella?

La confusa pelirroja se dirigió a clase, y durante unas horas pudo distraerse de sus problemas con James, pero su corazón se estrujó cuando lo vio besando a esa chica con la que lo había visto antes. Se imaginó que era ella la que lo besaba así y su corazón martilleó en su pecho, pero se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su Sala Común para poder pensar con claridad. Se sentó en la butaca mirando el fuego y reflexionó. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que hiciera James con las demás chicas? ¿Por qué le había gustado tanto ese pensamiento indecente que había tenido de que él la besaba? Creía saber la respuesta. No era sólo atracción física lo que sentía por James Potter. Aunque sin duda influía mucho, sólo hacía falta verlo: con ese pelo revuelto, ese cuerpo musculoso y esa sonrisa torcida y arrogantemente sexy que hacía. Y si sólo fuera eso... ¡Pero había mil cosas que a Lily le gustaban de ese chico!

Empezó a hacer una lista mental de cosas que le gustaban del azabache, y por más que intentaba buscarle defectos, no podía. La orgullosa Lily Evans se había enamorado de James Potter. Pero James ya no estaba enamorado de ella, o eso creía. Debía asegurarse, y sólo había una persona en el mundo que pudiera conocer la mente del moreno casi tan bien como la suya.

Un día Lily Evans observó al joven y arrogante Sirius Black caminando por el pasillo, dedicando una sonrisa a todas las chicas que pasaban por su lado. La pelirroja no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero se armó de valor y pensó que valdría la pena.

- ¡Black! - le llamó. Él se giró hacia la pelirroja y le sonrió con suficiencia.

- Peli-peli, ¿qué te trae a hablar conmigo?

- No me llames así, haz el favor - respondió Lily de mala gana.

- Es una bonita abreviación de pelirroja, ¿no te parece? - contestó Sirius.

Lily suspiró, y tuvo la intención de soltarle cuatro insultos, pero luego pensó en que lo necesitaba y se reprimió.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor? - preguntó Lily finalmente.

Sirius Black miró con incredulidad a la pelirroja y luego sonrió.

- ¿Qué me darás a cambio, pelirroja? - exigió sin dejar de esbozar su sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? ¡Vamos, Black, nunca te he pedido nada! ¡Somos compañeros desde los once años, no puedes...! - gritó ella.

- No decías lo mismo cuando me quitabas puntos y me reñías... - se quejó él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¡Black!

- Vale, vale... Fiu, qué carácter - murmuró Sirius para sí mismo - Y sigo sin entender porqué Cornamenta está tan loco por ti...

Al oír eso, a Lily le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- En realidad... Quería hablarte de... James. Digo, Potter - dijo Lily en un susurro casi inaudible.

El chico miró con incredulidad a la pelirroja. No creía lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres hablar de Cornamenta? - repitió Sirius, hablando alto a propósito.

- ¡Baja la voz, quieres! - lo riñó Lily.

Sirius la miró enfadado.

- ¿Quieres hablar de Cornamenta pero no quieres que nadie te oiga? ¿Te avergüenzas? ¿O sólo quieres criticarlo y hundirlo más?

- N-no, nada de eso... No estoy acostumbrada a que la gente sepa de mi interés por James, sólo es eso... - confesó Lily.

- ¿Tu interés? ¿Qué interes? - preguntó el joven Sirius Black extrañado y curioso.

Lily se mordió la lengua. No sabía si echarse a atrás y dejar todo ese tema. Pero luego pensó en James, en _su _James. Bueno, no era suyo. Pero la pelirroja deseaba que lo fuera. Y para ello necesitaba la ayuda del joven que tenía delante.

- Verás... - Lily se mordió el labio - ¿Podemos hablar en un sitio más... en privado?

Sirius miró a su alrededor. Un conjunto de chicas lo miraban con deseo y con odio a la pelirroja.

- ¿No querrás nada conmigo, no? - preguntó de golpe.

- ¡No! ¿¡Qué estupidez es esa?! - gritó Lily rápidamente.

- Ah vale... ¡Qué susto! Es que no suelen pedirme ir a sitios privados sólo para hablar... - explicó Sirius con una mano en el pecho mientras Lily ponía los ojos en blanco y bufaba exasperada.

- ¿Por qué te has puesto así? Parecía que te habían confesado un asesinato... - se quejó la pelirroja con el orgullo herido, aunque no lo admitiría.

- Vamos, James no me lo perdonaría... - respondió Sirius sin pensar, pero en seguida se arrepintió. Recordó que James le había prohibido hacer mención a su amor por la pelirroja y mucho menos delante de ella.

Lily volvió a tener un vuelco en el corazón al volver a oír su nombre.

- Bueno... ¿Vienes conmigo o no? - exigió ella, intentando sacarse de la cabeza al azabache ni que fueran unos segundos.

- Pero no me vas a hacer nada, ¿no? - se quiso asegurar mirando a la pelirroja con miedo.

- ¡Argh! ¡No! - exclamó exasperada alargando el sonido de la "o".

Sirius Black se lo pensó, pero finalmente accedió y ambos se dirigieron cerca del lago, donde pudieron hablar con más tranquilidad.

- Has mencionado... Que Ja... Potter está loco por mí - dijo Lily Evans, incómoda.

Sirius pensó que por una vez no pasaba nada si no le hacía caso a James, y le decía a la pelirroja que James estaba loco por ella. Y podría descubrir que sentía la pelirroja por su amigo y hermano para que quedara claro de una vez por todas que ella no albergaba sentimientos por él. Pero eso no cuadraba nada con el giro que estaba teniendo la conversación...

- Sí, no es un gran descubrimiento - bufó Sirius Black, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol - Todo el mundo sabe eso.

- Ya, bueno... Pero él ahora va con otras chicas - soltó Lily, y se fastidió al comprobar que había sonado celosa con esa afirmación.

Sirius también se dio cuenta. Le sonrió maliciosamente y murmuró:

- Vamos a ver, pelirroja... ¿Me lo ha parecido a mí o con ese tono de voz has querido matar a esas chicas que ahora van con Cornamenta?

Lily no respondió, pero se maldijo al comprobar que se había puesto roja.

- ¡Uo, uo! Vamos a ver - exclamó Sirius alucinado - ¿Me estás diciendo que sientes algo por mi querido y apreciado amigo Cornamenta?

- No, yo no he dicho nada - respondió Lily sonrojada.

- ¡Pero lo estás diciendo con las mejillas! ¡Te has puesto roja! - exclamó Sirius muy sorprendido.

Lily llegó a la conclusión de que no podía esconderle los sentimientos que tenía respecto a James a Sirius Black.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Me gusta! ¿Ya estás contento?

La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver que Black dejaba de esbozar su sonrisa burlona y fruncía el ceño.

- Cornamenta se ha pasado cuatro años intentando a que accedieras para que salieras con él. Se ha pasado cuatro años adorándote como una diosa, te ha estado idolatrando... Y me dices que justo cuando él se ha dado por vencido, ¿tú sientes algo por él? - exclamó el joven Black - Sinceramente Evans, no estoy contento.

Lily se sintió culpable con las palabras de Sirius. No merecía la atención de James. Ella había estado rechazándole e insultándole toda su vida, y justo cuando él la había olvidado, ella daba un giro y se daba cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

- ¿Sabes lo que me dijo después de la muerte de sus padres? - preguntó Sirius en posado pensativo - Me dijo que estaba harto de sufrir. Que había comprendido que tú jamás sentirías algo por él y que lo mejor sería que te dejara en paz, tal y cómo tú siempre le decías.

Lily tuvo ganas de llorar. Había sido una egoísta. ¿Por qué se había pasado toda su vida menospreciándole? ¿Por qué había desperdiciado la oportunidad de estar con un chico como él?

- Sin embargo... - siguió Sirius - Él no te ha olvidado. Y dudo que lo haga jamás.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se iluminaron al oír eso último. Sirius miró de forma cómplice a Lily y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- De modo que ya lo sabes, pelirroja. Si lo quieres, ahora eres tú la que tienes que ganartelo.

- ¿Cómo? - exclamó Lily con pesar.

Sirius volvió a tener esa sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba.

- Haces bien en pedirme consejo, Evans. Aquí delante tienes a un maestro de la seducción - contestó con arrogancia.

- N-no, no, no, no... Ah-Ah, no voy a seducirle. Además, yo no sé de eso... Haría el ridículo. No, ni hablar... - empezó negando con la cabeza.

- Para eso me tienes a mi pelirroja... Estoy seguro de que serías una pelirroja muy seductora, y le dejarías con la boca abierta...

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior indecisa.

- ¡Mira! ¡Si haces eso con él delante ya lo tienes a tus pies! Madre mía... - Rió Sirius.

Lily Evans nunca había querido la atención de los chicos, pero tenía que admitir que le encantaría ver a su James _babeando_ por ella, y que la mirara como los chicos miraban a esas chicas...

- No voy a vestirme como una guarra ni nada de eso, Black - negó de forma cabezota.

- ¡Ni yo quiero que lo hagas! Solamente tienes que sonreírle, pestañear... ¡esas cosas! - dijo mientras le apartaba el pelo de los hombros y se lo ponía hacia un lado - Aunque si te desataras un par de botones de la camisa tampoco pasaría nada...

- ¡Sirius!

- ¡Vale, vale! ¿Me has llamado Sirius?

Lily abrió los ojos.

- Es verdad... - respondió extrañada.

- ¡Me gusta! Llámame Sirius, no me gusta mi apellido... - se quejó él.

De repente James apareció por los terrenos gritando el nombre de Sirius.

- ¡James! - exclamó Sirius - ¡Vete, no pude verte hablando conmigo!

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Lily ofendida.

- ¡Porque va a sospechar! ¡Además, yo no hablo con mujeres, se va a pensar que tengo algo contigo!

Lily se levantó de repente de un bote.

- Vale, gracias... - susurró Sirius haciéndose el ofendido.

Después de la conversación con Sirius Black, Lily Evans se concienció de los consejos que le había dado. Ella no era buena para seducir hombres, y menos uno como James, que le hacía temblar las piernas cada vez que oía su voz. Pero también sabía que era atractiva. Tal vez no tenía un cuerpo perfecto, pero tenía más de lo que mostraba... Y era hora de utilizarlo.

Se miró al espejo unos segundos. Suspiró, y finalmente se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa, tal y cómo Sirius Black había sugerido.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a James Potter hablando con una chica en la Sala Común. Lily tembló de envidia, pero pensó que en lugar de quedarse lamentando que había llegado tarde, actuaría.

Se acercó a paso decidido hacia James. Éste dejó la conversación que había emprendido con la chica y se quedó observándola, ensimismado y sorprendido.

La pelirroja se pasó la melena a un lado, dejando visible su escote. Se sintió ridícula unos segundos, pero luego vio la cara de James Potter, que se había quedado sin habla y la observaba como si hubiera visto un ángel. Y no sólo él, sino muchos chicos que se encontraban en la Sala Común la miraban. Lily nunca se había sentido tan observada, pero no podía decir que no le gustase.

Tras ese buen resultado, Lily Evans empezó a seguir los consejos de Sirius. Caminaba moviendo ligeramente las caderas, se mordía el labio cuando James la miraba, e incluso un día que ella le sonrió el azabache le correspondió con una sonrisa sorprendida.

Pero Lily Evans necesitaba más. No se conformaba con una sonrisa de James. Lily quería saber si realmente sentía algo por ella. Quería ser la chica que él abrazara todas las mañanas, que le dedicara todas sus sonrisas... que la besara todos los días.

Un día, la pelirroja encontró a James sentado cerca del lago con un libro en las manos. Lily pensó que era una visión de lo más extraña ver a James estudiando, pero luego pensó que su amiga Mary Macdonald tenía razón; James Potter había madurado.

Lily creyó que esa era su oportunidad. Cuando se acercaba hacia él, tuvo ganas de echarse atrás, pero pensó en las palabras de Sirius Black: _"ahora eres tú la que tienes que ganártelo"._

- Hola... James - Finalmente se decidió por llamarle por su nombre.

James Potter la observó sorprendido. Se quedó unos segundos quieto, apreciando la belleza de la pelirroja.

- Hola - saludó él. Qué absurdo, Evans no se habría puesto a hablar con él porque sí, pensó - Esto... si estoy fuera de horario y no puedo estar aquí, lo siento. Me he pasado horas aquí y he perdido la noción del tiempo. Ya me voy...

- ¡No, no! - negó la pelirroja - No te preocupes, no iba a reñirte.

- Ah - No era la respuesta que esperaba el azabache.

- Esto... ¿puedo sentarme? - preguntó Lily indecisa.

- Sí, por supuesto - dijo James rápidamente, haciendo un hueco para que se sentara junto a él.

James Potter observó a Lily de nuevo. Pensó que estaba soñando, que esto no estaba ocurriendo.

- Hmm... ¿qué tal lo llevas? - preguntó Lily.

- Pues... bastante bien. Bueno, ya sabes. Historia de la Magia es algo aburrido pero...

James paró en cuanto vio que Lily sonreía.

- No te preguntaba por Historia de la Magia, te preguntaba por ti - respondió.

- Oh - Tampoco se esperaba esa respuesta de la pelirroja - Pues... bien, supongo.

Lily asintió con la cabeza. Se quedaron los dos en silencio hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

- S-siento lo de tus padres. Yo, em... hacía tiempo que quería decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo...

Ahora fue James el que sonrió. Le pareció adorable la forma con la que ella intentaba hacer siempre lo correcto.

- Está bien, Evans. Ahora mismo estoy bien - contestó James - Ya sabes, tengo a Sirius y a Remus, que me han ayudado mucho...

- Sí, de eso quería hablarte en realidad - le cortó Lily.

- ¿Quieres hablarme de Sirius y Remus? - preguntó James, confundido.

- No, bueno... de Sirius, en realidad - corrigió Lily.

Por unas décimas de segundo, James pensó que ella y su mejor amigo quizás... pero luego comprendió que eso era una estupidez, y que Canuto jamás le habría hecho algo así.

- Mira, estuve hablando con él un día y... Hmm, bueno... Hablamos de... cosas. De... eh, de... ti - consiguió decir la pelirroja.

- ¿De mí? - repitió James incrédulo.

- Sí... - Cada vez Lily estaba más nerviosa. Pero tenía que armarse de valor. Tenía que ser valiente y aceptar el posible rechazo que el pobre James había experimentado tantas veces - Mira, es que últimamente me he dado cuenta de que... ¡De que me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho! Y sé que me merezco que me mandes a paseo, y de que me rechaces de la forma más horrible que se te ocurra por decirte esto ahora, porque después de todos los años que tú estuviste... Pero yo no puedo hacer nada para evitar lo que siento, y sé que no te merezco pero... Es así. Me gustas.

James no entendió la mitad de las cosas que Lily había dicho. Sin embargo, comprendió lo suficiente para llegar a la conclusión de que la pelirroja se acababa de declarar. Acababa de declararse a _él_. No, imposible...

- Esto... ¿es una broma, o algo? - preguntó James dolido. Sabía que todas esas confesiones no podían ser verdad.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No, James, por supuesto que no! - exclamó Lily, intentando contener el picor de sus ojos - Ja-James, me gustas. Muchísimo. De... de echo... creo que...

Lily se paró. Bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que estaba roja como un tomate.

- ¿Crees que...? - la animó James intrigado.

La pelirroja tomó aire. Sabía que eso no sería fácil.

- C-creo que... que me he enamorado de ti.

James se quedó con la boca abierta. No creía estar oyéndolo, y sin embargo lo acababa de hacer. Lily Evans, su pelirroja, el amor de su vida... ¿estaba enamorado de él? Le había dicho que no era ninguna broma, que lo estaba diciendo de verdad.

- James, di algo, por favor - rogó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos - Aunque me digas que me odias, aunque me insultes...

- Jamás podría odiarte, Lily - la cortó él. A ella se le iluminaron los ojos al oír su nombre pronunciado en sus labios - Pero no entiendo porqué ha ocurrido esto ahora. Porqué ahora de repente, cuando estaba intentando olvidarte, me dices que te has enamorado de mí. No, odiarte es lo último que haría. Pero estoy frustrado porque no sé porqué ha pasado todo esto.

Lily se frotó los ojos. No tenía derecho a llorar, pero esas palabras de James le habían sonado a una negativa.

- James, sé que no merezco ni siquiera una oportunidad tuya. Yo rechacé todas las tuyas en su momento y tú tienes todo el derecho a hacerme lo mismo - dijo Lily con un nudo en la garganta - Pero necesito saberlo. Necesito saber si algún día hubo algo. Si algún día tú sentiste algo por mí tan fuerte como lo que yo ahora siento por ti. Necesito...

El azabache no se lo pensó dos segundos. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera seguir, James la cogió de la mejilla y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Lily correspondió el beso mientras se le escapaban un par de lágrimas. No sabía porqué lloraba. Quizás porque por un momento había experimentado el rechazo. Y dolía, muchísimo.

James se separó lentamente de los labios de Lily para mirar a sus preciosos ojos verdes.

- ¿Eso responde a todas tus dudas, pelirroja? - preguntó James con una ligera sonrisa.

Ahora fue Lily la que se abalanzó a James y lo besó de forma pasional. Introdució su lengua a la boca de él. Notó que era todo un experto, y que la conducía con facilidad por su boca. Ella, en cambio, movía su lengua con torpeza debido a su poca experiencia. Pero sin embargo a James no le importó. Él sólo pensó que esos eran los labios más dulces que jamás había probado.

Tardaron en separarse. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos sonrieron.

- Nunca he dejado de quererte, Lily. Para mí siempre has sido la chica de mis sueños - confesó James - De hecho, todavía creo que esto es un maldito sueño del que no quiero despertar.

- Yo también tengo esa sensación - admitió Lily, haciendo que él soltara una pequeña risita.

Los dos sabían que eso era real. Que eso estaba ocurriendo. Pero era todo tan perfecto que costaba de creer.

- ¿Saldrías conmigo, James? - preguntó Lily en un susurro.

James sonrió y le besó en la frente dulcemente.

- Es curioso que yo lleve toda mi vida intentando que tú respondas "sí" a esa pregunta y que tú con una sola vez que lo digas ya tengas mi afirmación - respondió James.

Lily sonrió y se acurrucó en el musculoso brazo de James. Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada en un rato, pero los dos disfrutaban del momento. Él, nunca había creído que eso pudiera haberse hecho realidad. Ella, nunca pensó que eso ocurriría. Y sin embargo, las cosas habían dado un giro y ahora estaban así.

- ¿Sabes? Para que me prestaras atención, Sirius me dio un par de consejos para seducirte - confesó Lily después de unos segundos.

- ¿Ah, sí? - James rió - Ya decía yo que últimamente estaba un poco raro. Cada vez que pasabas por delante, él me insistía en que mirase y te prestase atención. Aunque para mí no era demasiado difícil, la verdad...

Lily sonrió y agarró con más fuerza el brazo de su novio. Su novio. Sonaba de maravilla.

- Me sentí algo incómoda - admitió Lily - Pero creo que funcionó.

- Y tanto que funcionó - respondió James con una ligera sonrisa traviesa - Tengo que decírtelo, cuando apareciste por la Sala Común con esos aires... Bueno, yo... No pude mirar a nadie más.

Ella sonrió halagada y dio un beso en la mejilla del azabache.

- Aunque lo cierto es que siempre ha sido así - confesó.

- ¿Entonces por qué saliste con todas aquellas chicas? - preguntó Lily, intentando no sonar celosa.

- Para olvidarte, Lily. No podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Intentaba olvidarte, pero cuantas más chicas estaba, más desesperado estaba porque me daba cuenta que jamás encontraría alguien como tú.

Lily se sintió conmovida con las palabras de James. Lo besó con amor, con todo el deseo contenido. Había deseado hacer eso mucho tiempo. Más del que ella pensaba.

- Te quiero, James - dijo tras un largo beso.

- Yo también te quiero, pelirroja. No sabes cuanto hace que quería decirte eso - respondió él.

Volvieron a besarse, y así estuvieron el resto de la tarde. Se olvidaron de todo y sólo pensaron en ellos. En lo maravilloso que era todo y en el futuro juntos que les esperaba.

Finalmente, volvieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor cogidos de la mano. Si la gente tenía que enterarse, que fuera así. No tenían porqué esconderse.

Al verlos, Remus y sobre todo Sirius empezaron a silbar y a armar alboroto en la Sala Común. Las amigas de Lily no creían lo que veían, pero se alegraban de que por fin hubiera abierto los ojos. Y todas las chicas que fantaseaban con James odiaban a Lily. Pero sabían que no podían competir contra ella. Era demasiado especial para el azabache.

- ¡Sí, ya era hora, Cornamenta! - gritó Sirius eufórico.

- ¡Enhorabuena, chicos! Seguro que duráis mucho - los felicitó Remus, que se alegraba muchísimo por ambos.

- Gracias, Remus - agradeció Lily, sin soltar la mano de James en ningún momento.

- Te dejo compartirlo, Evans. No soy un chico comprometido - dijo Sirius, haciendo que la pelirroja negara con la cabeza y los demás rieran - ¡Vamos! ¿Cuando es la boda?

- No te apresures, Canuto. No hace ni veinticuatro horas que estamos saliendo - respondió James, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Vamos, esto se tiene que planear con tiempo. ¿Nombres para bebés?

- ¡Sirius! - lo riñó Lily.

- ¿Qué? Sólo intento a que luego no haya malentendidos - se burló.

Lily negó con la cabeza y James le rodeó un brazo a sus hombros.

- Había olvidado que si salía contigo también debía llevarme bien con los Merodeadores, incluído este individuo de aquí - murmuró Lily mirando a Sirius con desespero.

- Pues va a ser que sí, Peli-peli - empezó Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante - Pero es lo que tiene enamorarse de James Potter.


End file.
